


For Your Eyes, Only

by milkwithcalsehun



Category: Kpop - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Boredom, College AU, M/M, Memes, Slow Burn, Smut, camboy au, live webcams, mysterious jimin, vmin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-09-11 09:43:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8974657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkwithcalsehun/pseuds/milkwithcalsehun
Summary: When a curious Taehyung clicks on a live webcam instead of his usual meme page.





	1. Black Screen

**Author's Note:**

> hey, welcome to my world let's do this
> 
> vmin camboy au
> 
> written for a friend but also for me
> 
> cross posted on aff
> 
> enjoy pals

Taehyung stared blankly at the textbooks strewn haphazardly on his bed, some open and some closed.  Pencils, pens, and loose-leaf paper were scattered about, littering the bed and the floor.  He just couldn’t find the motivation or the will-power to study for finals even if he depended on a passing grade just to stay in university.  Studying was so _boring_.  He sighed and leaned back against his bed, his head colliding with the hard pillow and putting him in a worse mood.  He tried to awkwardly stretch his legs out and around his mess of textbooks, reaching his hand up to the ceiling and stretching it as far as it would go.  He honestly hoped that if he reached high enough and believed, then his ceiling would turn into a black hole and suck him up and away into some impossible vortex, never to have to study again, but he had no such luck.

 

After what seemed like a solid three minutes of holding his arm up and wishing for his ceiling to take him away from all this, he put his arm down and reached for his laptop off the night stand.  He figured that since he had looked at each of his textbooks at least once, he deserved a study break to surf the internet and look at meme pages.

 

He opened up his laptop and logged on, immediately pulling up some stupid site on his browser, looking at memes of cats from 2009 and laughing harder than necessary.  He went from site to site, occasionally saving pictures and sending them to his cousins via private messages.  After a while, he decided to get a little sophisticated and moved onto a dog meme site, and that’s when he saw it.

 

 On the side of the page, even though he could’ve sworn he put add blocker on his laptop, there were ads for multiple websites, a few of them meme pages like the one he was on currently.  But, at the very bottom of the list, there was a link for a live cam site.  Taehyung had only heard of live cams once or twice, and he wasn’t really sure what it was.  He stared at the link for a while, contemplating clicking on it before deciding, what the hell, it was better than studying.

 

Once he was on the site, he browsed through the thumbnails of all the videos he came across.  There were some of teenage girls that looked like they were venting about their problems, a few guys dressed in leather, one lady with no shirt and nipples as big as Taehyung’s face, and some guy holding a Q & A with a My Little Pony plush.  Taehyung was beginning to think that maybe this whole webcam site thing wasn’t for him until he came across a video with an all-black thumbnail with the title “FOR YOUR EYES, ONLY”. Taehyung couldn’t explain why, but he was drawn to the video.  It seemed very popular as far as livestreams go, because it already had over one hundred people watching it and it had only gone live a few minutes ago.  Intrigued, he clicked on it and plugged his headphones into the jack, fitting them snuggly in his ears.

 

When he joined the video, the screen was still black.  He could hear a very faint sound, almost like someone was panting, and he hoped it wasn’t some creepy guy masturbating in a dark room on camera.  The soft panting sound continued, and Taehyung, getting fed up, was about to close the chat window when a voice replaced the panting, a voice that paralyzed his hand from clicking off of the video.

 

“Hey there, sorry about that.” There was a pause, followed by a soft giggle.  “Just imagining you here with me, it does something to me.” There was something whimsical in the voice, perhaps a smile. 

 

Taehyung was confused.  What kind of video was this?

 

“Now,” the voice continued, “imagine you’re here with me, your hands are caressing my skin, lighting my whole body on fire with your touch.  Your big, warm hands slip under my shirt, roaming curiously.  It tickles, and I giggle softly.  You just smile and shake your head, your hands travelling up to brush across my nipples.  I let out a soft gasp, and you tease them slowly, pressing down on them and rubbing in slow circles around them, causing me to mewl a bit louder than I intended at your touch. Yeah, just like that,” the voice said, letting out a mewling sound after.

 

Taehyung could feel his heart rate rising and every hair on his body was standing on end.  He was just listening to a man say dirty things to a black screen.  His brain was screaming at him to just click away and get out of this, but the blood pooling below his waist was screaming something else at him.

 

“Your hands slip lower, low enough to tug the hem of my shirt up and over my head, pulling over my raised arms before tossing it to the floor.  You look at me and lick your lips, dipping your head down to press kisses across my chest.  You earn a gasp from me, and your tongue darts out to slowly drag across my skin.  I let out another soft sound, keening under your expert tongue, suddenly letting a moan escape my lips as you take my left nipple in-between your teeth, biting down.  You really get right to it, don’t you?” Another giggle.  “But that’s okay, you know I like it rough.”

 

At the word _rough,_ Taehyung lost all sense of self-control and quickly unbuttoned his pants that suddenly felt tight enough to strangle him, sliding his pants inside and palming himself over his underwear.  There was something about this voice, the way it spoke in a low, sensual whisper, that had him more aroused than he had ever been before, and he couldn’t even see the person the voice belonged to.

 

“You push me down on my back and I look up at you hopefully.  You can see it in my eyes.  _I want you to fuck me, hard._ _”_ The voice paused, and what sounded like clothing being removed could be heard over the audio.  “Your hands scramble to yank my pants down, pushing them to the floor and making me kick them off my ankles the rest of the way.  You’re a bit eager tonight, aren’t you?”

 

Taehyung slid his hand inside his underwear, now stroking his cock at a quickened pace, finding himself to be, in fact, _very_ eager.

 

“You roughly turn me so that I’m face-down, grabbing my hips and yanking them up and grinding your hips against my ass.  Fuck, you feel so good, I want you inside me already!” The voice could barely speak from all the moans it was emitting.

 

Taehyung circled his hand around his cock as he stroked himself off to those sinful moans, praying to hold off long enough to at least cum with the voice.

 

“You back away and position your cock at my entrance.  You know I’m ready.  I’ve been preparing myself all day for you.  You push your big cock inside of me, your groan is like music to my ears.  You grip tightly onto my hips as you thrust into me without abandon, fucking me like I need to be fucked.”  The voice moaned loudly, and a slick slapping sound could be heard with it.

 

Taehyung stroked himself, imagining just how the voice could be getting himself off, the though bringing him closer to his own release than he already was.

 

“Ah- you fuck me so good! You give it to me hard and fast, just like I like it.  You tug on my hair just right! Keep it up, I’m almost there! Keep fucking me hard, slam into me and make me yours!”  The voice let out a loud moan, followed by a scream of, “I’m cumming!”, the voice’s breathing growing slow and gaspy, coming down from his high slowly, sporadic laughs escaping from his lips.

 

Taehyung found himself unable to hold back, releasing in his underwear as if he were younger and having a wet dream.  He tried to steady his breathing, looking at the black screen and wondering just who could make such sinful, delectable sounds.

 

“That was so good. You really know how to fuck me.” Another pause. Another giggle, this time, a shy one.  “I’ll see you again tomorrow, until then, I’ll be waiting,” and then the black screen was gone, replaced with a profile that read “JimHasJams95”.  Taehyung quickly clicked on the profile, scanning it but finding no pictures, only black screens and a fuck ton of comments and subscribers.  He spent the next few minutes just staring at the screen and the username.

 

JimHasJams95.

 

He guessed he would just have to come back tomorrow.  The voice would be waiting, after all.


	2. Knock Knock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhhh sorry it took so long!!!!!  
> this chapter is short but the next chapter will be much longer!!!  
> ahhhhh and it's cringey too-  
> please enjoy

The weeks began to blur together in routine for Taehyung.  He would wake up, go to class, eat lunch, attend another class, and come back to his dorms.  Without fail, every day he would check that cam site at exactly 4:17 in the afternoon to see what JimHasJams95 had uploaded.  He liked that there was new, fresh content uploaded every day.  He just wished JimHasJams95 would show his face, or at least make the screen something besides pitch-black.  Oh, what Taehyung wouldn’t give to be a fly on the wall in the room these videos were made in.  A fly that could see in the dark.

 

Taehyung had grown to used to the routine of settling his laptop between his legs, his headphones plugged into the jack as he laid back and listen to the sweet voice and even sweeter moans coming from the computer.  He unzipped his jeans and released his cock, holding it in his hand as he stroked it, listening to the commands of the voice he had grown so familiar with.

 

_“_ _Faster!_ _”_

_“_ _Come on, baby right there!_ _”_

_“_ _Give it to me harder!_ _”_

Taehyung could feel himself slipping away, falling further into the abyss with each little sound the voice made.  He stroked himself, holding back his release to time it with the release of the person he was masturbating to, in an attempt to feel closer to them.  When the voice gave its final cry, Taehyung let everything go, releasing onto his own hand and bed sheets, a garbled sound slipping from his lips.  When he came down from his high, he quickly shut his laptop and laid back fully, relaxing in his satisfaction.

 

Until a loud pounding came from his door immediately after.  He quickly shoved his dick in his pants and wiped his hand off on the sheet before going to the door and answering it.  He was greeted by the guy who lived in the dorm room next door, Hoseok, who looked kind of tired and not so happy.  Taehyung tilted his head to the side, wondering what spurred on the visit.

 

“Hyung? What’re you-,” Taehyung began, but he was cut off.

 

“Look, I’ll cut to the chase,” Hoseok sighed, rubbing his temples.  “I get it, it’s an all-boy’s dorm, we’re all pent up, but can you do a favor for everyone on this hall and stop moaning when you masturbate? Seriously, dude.  You do this, like, every day.”

 

Taehyung stared at him in silence for a moment, before opening his mouth and flapping his jaw, but no words would come out.  He stammered for a minute or so before finally squeaking out, “I can stop.”

 

“Works for me.” Hoseok shrugged and turned on his heel slinking back inside his own room, leaving the younger male to stand in shock in the doorway.

 

Taehyung was caught off-guard, for sure.  He closed his door and shuffled back into the room, settling down on the bed.  He looked at his laptop.  He knew he wouldn’t stop watching the videos.  His self-control had long since left the building.  He would just have to be quieter.

 

-

 

Taehyung had begun to fall into a new routine.  It was almost identical to the old one, except, _quieter._ Now, when he watched the videos, he held his hand against his mouth to keep any sounds from escaping.  He tried his best, anyway, even sinking his teeth into his flesh, or pressing his hand down hard enough to restrict breathing.  He wasn’t sure if it was entirely working though, because it only turned him on more.

 

After he closed his laptop post-orgasm, he looked at his night stand, littered with books and assignments that he needed to be doing.  He sighed and reached for a random book, whichever one was on the top and cracked it open.  He didn’t want to study, but he knew he needed to focus on his education.  He stared blankly at each page, somehow absorbing the information of the chapter.  He closed the book and sighed.  He picked up the assignment he needed to do based on the chapter and completed it from memory.

 

He set it back down after he finished it and rolled over on his bed, curling up.  The rest of the pile of homework could wait until tomorrow, because he needed at least twelve hours of beauty sleep and he was determined to get it.

 

-

 

The following Monday, Taehyung found himself sitting in his first class, leaning his head on his on his hand.  The class had yet to begin and he was bored out of his mind.  He had only planned to drop in and turn in the homework, but his professor stopped him at the door and ushered him inside.  So there he sat, twiddling his thumbs and listening to the idle chatter of the girls around him.  In the past, he would’ve be interested in them.  They were pretty, with perfect bouncy hair and bright eyes, sweet girls with cute personalities.  These days, though, his mind was constantly elsewhere, on someone he didn’t even know.

 

The busy classroom quieted down when the professor cleared his throat and demanded all attention to be directed at him.  Taehyung looked up, and just now noticed the tiny man standing next to the professor.  The professor was a tall man in his middle age, his coarse black hair graying at the edges with sophistication.  The height of the professor made the man next to him seem even shorter in comparison, though one could not say that he was tall.  He was a young man, probably mid to late twenties, and he had an unnecessarily cute face that didn’t match his body.  Taehyung chewed on his lip as the professor began to speak.

 

“I am aware that is late in the semester, but I am announcing my newest assistant professor, Park Jimin.  Please treat him with the same respect as you would me,” the professor gave a brief introduction, the look on his face stern towards his pupils.

 

It was the shorter man, Park Jimin’s, turn to speak.  “Please treat me well. I look forward to working with all of you,” he smiled softly and bowed.

 

Taehyung’s ears perked up when he began to speak.  There was something about that soft, smooth voice that seemed familiar, but he just couldn’t put his finger on it.

 

After the introductions, class began.  The professor taught for a while before letting his assistant take the reins.  As he taught, Taehyung focused more on the sound of his voice rather than what he was teaching.  The voice was so familiar.  Was he an actor? Perhaps he did voiceovers for commercials? Taehyung listened to him speak, he watched as his lips moved.  And then it hit him like a rock in the face.

 

And suddenly, in the middle of Park Jimin’s lecture, the classroom silent save for the sound of teaching, Taehyung found himself blurting out, “JimHasJams95?”

 


	3. Caramel Machiato

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the exchanging of words and harsh grabbing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ohoho

 

“JimHasJams95?”

 

There was an awkward pause before someone scoffed out a, ” _What?_ _”_ and the entire class passed his outburst off as him just being weird again.  He sheepishly moved around in his seat and looked down at his desk instead of at the stares of his peers.  However, one thing he didn’t miss was the look on his new assistant professor’s face as the other man turned to face the blackboard to teach.

 

-

 

The rest of the class went off without a hitch, and after it was dismissed, the new professor was swarmed by girls.  Taehyung shrugged as he gathered his stuff and moved past the cluster of perfume and desperation as he made his way to the hallway.  He really wanted to get out of there and into the fresh air to think about things.  If he was right, this was the owner of the voice that he had been masturbating to, and now he was his new professor.  He’d have to see this man twice a week, and listen to that tantalizing voice ringing in his ears.

 

If he were being honest, Park Jimin’s face was not the face he had put to the voice in his mind.  He had imagined him much younger, maybe taller and ganglier.  This guy was older than him and was short and well-muscled, at least from what Taehyung could tell.  He seemed like a very, very smart man.  The type that could hold his own in conversation and possibly intimidate with his intellect.

 

As Taehyung walked along the paved campus, he kicked a rock and thought a little more.   If he was being honest, Park Jimin was gorgeous.  He had a soft face with kind eyes.  His nose was cute, and his hair framed his face perfectly.  And his lips were plump and luscious.  They were the kind of lips that would look perfect wrapped a thick, hard co-

 

“Hey!”

 

A voice knocked Taehyung out of his thoughts as a hand on his shoulder yanked him backwards, causing him to stumble.  Once he regained his footing, he turned his head to see who touched him so he could properly yell at them.  He was expecting it to be one of his idiot friends or one of the guys from the dorm.  Instead, he was met face-to-face with a very angry looking Park Jimin glaring up at him.

 

“…Hey?” Taehyung bit his lip, trying to turn around completely but the death grip on his shoulder was making it difficult.

 

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” Park Jimin yell-whispered, a vein in his neck throbbing with fury as he spoke.  “Why you call me out? How could you be so thoughtless? If I was found out, I could lose my job!”

 

Taehyung paused for a moment, letting it click that JimHasJams95 was standing right in front of him, yelling at him with his hand on his shoulder.  Somebody pinch him, because he must’ve been dreaming.

 

“I’m sorry, it just slipped out,” the younger boy shrugged.  “I never intended to expose you or anything like that.  Plus, everyone ignored me anyway.  And if you’re so concerned about losing your job, why would you upload videos like those?”

 

Park Jimin sputtered as he fumed.  “I do it because- it’s none of your business!” He huffed.

 

Taehyung looked at him very amused.  This man had admitted to making pornographic videos and uploading them to the internet, and Taehyung himself had just admitted (possibly admitted?) to watching them.  He really must have been dreaming.

 

“Hey.  Do you maybe want to continue this conversation elsewhere? You’re man-handling me, and people are starting to stare.” Taehyung turned his head to gesture to the on-lookers, and Park Jimin quickly let go of the boy.

 

“Go where, exactly?” he asked through clenched teeth.

 

Taehyung shrugged as he shoved his hands into his pockets.  “Somewhere we can be alone, I guess,” he said nonchalantly.

 

Park Jimin’s face immediately turned red as he hissed at the other male.  “Look, just because I make videos like t does not mean that you can think that I’ll go somewhere and have sex with you!”

 

Taehyung’s eyes widened in shock as he looked at the other male practically forming smoke from his ears out of anger.  He wondered where he had even gotten an idea like that.  “I never said that? Look, I’ll be honest.  I watch your videos every day and stroke myself off until I’ve milked every last drop of cum from my cock, but I only meant for us to go somewhere to be alone so that people won’t get the wrong idea.  Maybe we could get some coffee?” Taehyung asked hopefully, being overly vulgar on purpose.

 

Park Jimin’s face turned a new shade of red for a different reason this time as he listened to the words Taehyung had to say.  For lack of being able to come up with proper words of his own, he looked down at his feet.  “Coffee sounds nice.”

 

-

 

It didn’t take long for the two of them to slip into casual conversation once they had coffee in their systems.  They talked about everything but the elephant in the room, choosing instead to discuss basketball and kittens and where Taehyung had gotten that sweater because it was goddamn hideous.  Before Taehyung had realized it, day had begun to slip into night.

 

“Oh shit. I have a ton of homework to do,” Taehyung groaned and Park Jimin shot him an understanding smile.

 

“You should get going, then,” he stood, suddenly seemingly in a hurry to get out of there.

 

“Hey,” Taehyung spoke, causing the older male to pause to listen to what he had to say.  “Can I, um, see you again?”

 

Park Jimin’s face looked a bit puzzled before it smoothed out to a gentler expression.  He turned his head to look at his student.  “Of course you can.”

 

Taehyung perked up visibly a that no matter how much he didn’t want it to show.  “Really?”

 

“Yep.  Every Monday and Wednesday in Room 207 in the Language Building,” the older man smirked before sashaying out of the coffee shop, leaving Taehyung standing in the coffee shop by himself, staring out the window as he watched his teacher disappear into the night.


	4. Don't Stand So Close to Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> woo boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was inspired by "don't stand so close to me" by the police. please check it out!

 

The seasons were beginning to change.  The air was getting colder, the days were getting shorter and the nights were getting longer.  The leaves were beginning to fall off trees and decorate the ground with vibrant colors, and rainy days were increasing.  All this meant that exam season was just around the corner, and for most students, it was hell.

 

However, Taehyung barely had time to notice because he was trapped inside his own personal hell that he liked to dub, _Every Monday and Wednesday in room 207 in the Language Building._ The desk he sat in felt much too small now compared to him, as if he were going ooze from it every time Jimin walked past him.  He was sweaty, nervous, and always spacing out in class.  His professors and classmates chalked it up as him having the exam jitters.  Taehyung himself, however, chalked his behavior up to Jimin’s full, pouty lips and perfect ass that always seemed so close, yet just out of reach.

 

The amount of times a day Taehyung watched Jimin’s cams were increasing just like the rain days.  He found that he couldn’t help himself.  He watched new ones and old ones that he had saved to his laptop and just hoped to high heaven that no one ever bothered to search his hard drive.

 

He rarely had to use the saved ones, though.  Jimin was often posting fresh, new content.  Taehyung finding out his secret obviously meant nothing to him.  If anything, the Jimin in the videos was getting more and more confident as he was hidden behind a black screen, as if he were feeling invincible.

 

Taehyung often found himself abandoning his studies in favor of sitting with his laptop open, headphones in his ears, and a clean sock to gag himself with in his mouth.  Instead of surrounding himself in work, work, work, he drowned himself in Jimin, Jimin, _Jimin._

 

He logged onto the site and searched for that familiar black screen, clicking on it and settling back to unzip his jeans and release his cock, already half-hard with anticipation.  He wasn’t one to waste time.

 

 _“_ _Hello, baby.  Welcome back, I_ _’_ _ve missed you,_ _”_ came the voice that haunted Taehyung’s every day, leaking from the headphones and washing over him like an old friend.

 

“ _You have no idea how much I_ _’_ _ve missed your touch.  I miss the way your fingertips dance across my skin when you touch me.  I long to feel your lips pressed against every inch of my body, burning my skin and leaving me in shambles, begging for you to give me the honor of sucking you off and swallowing every last drop.  But most of all, I miss the way you fill me up and make me desperate for you, craving you until I can_ _’_ _t think straight,_ _”_ Jimin’s soft voice was melting into Taehyung’s ears, his fingers already on his bottle of lotion, filling his hands with the stuff at lightning speed.

 

There was the sound of rummaging around over the video that was quickly replace with a slapping sound that sounded as if Jimin were stroking himself as sweet moans filled the air.  Not one to be left out, Taehyung began to move his fingers along his length to the speed of Jimin, if only to feel closer to him.  He bit down on his sock to keep his own moans quiet when Jimin’s were becoming too much.

 

The background noise changed slightly, indicating that Jimin was perhaps bending over and putting something inside himself, maybe a toy or his fingers.  He groaned lowly, causing Taehyung’s cock to twitch dangerously.

 

“ _Ohhhh, you fill me up perfectly.  So big, I can barely take it,_ _”_ that sinful voice nearly killed Taehyung as his presses his thumb against his slit, biting down on that sock to the point that most of it was wedged inside his mouth.

 

“ _You know exactly how to fuck me.  Give it to me how I like it, rough and deep,_ _”_ Jimin’s voice commanded, and his whimpers and moans increased in volume.  “ _Don_ _’_ _t be shy.  Mess me up.  Destroy me.  Make me unable to fuck anyone else but you._ _”_

Taehyung felt as if he were going to burst, his hand flying across his cock so fast that he was concerned he might yank it off.  He closed his eyes and imagined that he was the one holding Jimin, messing up his insides and leaving him a desperate yet satisfied.  He had promised Jimin that he wasn’t after his body, and that he wanted to get to know him, but that was becoming increasingly difficult with Jimin’s tempting voice and incredible skill to turn men on and make them crazy.

 

“ _Ahhh, fuck! I_ _’_ _m so close, baby.  I want to cum,_ _”_ Jimin’s voice sounded desperate and strained, kind of hoarse to the point that it was fading into a whisper.  “ _Tae-_ _“_ he cleared his throat and paused.  “ _Take me now!_ _”_

Taehyung’s movements completely halted.  Did he hear what he thought he just heard? Was Jimin really that blissed out, or was that Taehyung’s own name almost slipping from those sinful lips? He quickly moved his hand once more to get himself off, slamming the laptop closed the second he released, the whole scenario becoming a bit weird and reeling inside his mind.

 

-

 

The following Wednesday, Taehyung was almost late for class in room 207 in the language building.  After the incident with his name possibly being called out by Jimin, he had decided to immerse himself in his studies and had ended up staying up late and oversleeping.  He walked into class and was met with the glazed-over looks of his classmates, the stern eyes of his professor, and Jimin didn’t meet his eyes at all.  He quickly made his way to his seat and opened his book, ready to learn.

 

“Now for the exam, make sure you review the handout from last week,” Jimin began, wasting none of his valuable time.

 

_Hello, baby.  Welcome back, I_ _’_ _ve missed you._

The voice played over like a soundtrack in Taehyung’s mind, ruining his attempts to focus on the lesson.

 

“Make sure you study this properly,” Jimin spoke, turning to write something on the blackboard.

 

_You have no idea how much I_ _’_ _ve missed your touch._

Taehyung tightened his grip on his pencil as he scribbled down semi-legible notes.

 

“For the analysis portion of the exam, you need to remember to be detailed with your response.  I will not accept one word or one sentence responses,” Jimin spoke sternly, his arm muscles flexing despite being hidden by an ill-fitting button-down shirt.

 

_You have no idea how much I_ _’_ _ve missed your touch._

Taehyung watched as Jimin turned around to grab his copy of the handout, writing some of the problems on the board to explain them.  He wrote slowly so that students could absorb the information.  “Take out your materials if you have not already done so.”

 

_Tae_ _…_ _take me now!_

“Taehyung? Taehyung!” came the sharp sound of Jimin’s voice, laced with concern as Taehyung opened his eyes, confused to find himself in the floor surrounded by his fellow students and his teachers.

 

“What happened?” Taehyung sat up, rubbing the back his head that was now throbbing.

 

“You fainted.  You really need to get more rest and eat properly.    Do you have a fever?” Jimin reached out his hand to press against Taehyung’s forehead, but it was quickly slapped away.

 

“I’m sorry, I-,” Taehyung stood up, wobbly on his feet as he brushed past the crowd after grabbing his things.  “Don’t stand so close to me.”  He exited the classroom quickly, not stopping until he was able to crash onto the comfort of his own bed, covering himself in his blanket.  He didn’t open a textbook, he didn’t open his laptop.  Instead he closed his eyes and tried to get some much needed sleep if it meant putting off dealing with the mess that he had created.


	5. Beast of Burden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> inspired by "Beast of Burden" by the Rolling Stones, please check the song out!

 

Exam season flew by as quickly as it came.  Libraries and coffee shops were no longer cluttered with desperate students trying to cling onto their grade, studying tirelessly and filling themselves with caffeine and knowledge.

 

Taehyung had no problems during exam week, and passed each test with flying colors almost effortlessly, much to the chagrin of his fellow classmates.  After exam week, he had begun sending his time in the local coffee shop, the one he had gotten to know Jimin in, now that it was empty of exam takers.  It was better than being cooped up in his dorm room, his laptop staring at him, gleaming with temptation.

 

Every day, after class, Taehyung found himself sitting at the back table of the shop by the window, staring into a mug of pitch-black coffee, wondering where the hell he went wrong.  He should have just minded his own business instead of clicking on that cam sight.  He should have just looked at memes instead of getting curious.  Now, it felt like he was one of those pre-teen boys who fall in love with porn stars.  A porn star that most of his viewers had never even seen.

 

-

 

On a particularly chilly Thursday afternoon, Taehyung was sitting at his usual back table, alone, with his mug of coffee.  He was glaring at it, mentally asking it for answers.  He would occasionally look up when the little bell attached to the shop door would jingle, signaling the entrance of a customer.  Most people were wrapped up in scarves and coats, beanies snug tight on their heads to shield them from the cold.  Taehyung had long taken off his jacket and scarf, the combination heat of the coffee shop, coffee itself, and the shame he felt were warming him up just fine.

 

The minutes kept ticking by, the jingles increasing, one every few minutes, two at a time, the afternoon traffic of tired students steadily filing in to get their caffeine fix.  Most people were silent when they walked in.  Some would greet friends.  But after one particular jingle, a voice saying words directed at no one resounded throughout the coffee shop, and Taehyung’s heart physically lurched and fell to the pit of his stomach.

 

“Wow! It’s cold out there,” it was Jimin, _of course it was Jimin._ Taehyung was convinced at that moment that someone, somewhere in this twisted universe was out to get him. 

 

Jimin scuttled to the counter, greeting students and other familiar faces.  Taehyung watched him closely as the older man remained oblivious to the heavy stare focused on him.  Taehyung noticed now that Jimin really was young.  He could probably pass for a student, even.  He had a very soft face with kind features.  He looked like the kind of person that you would tell all your problems to because you knew you could trust him.  He looked like the kind of person that enjoyed picnics and long walks in the park, with a bright, trusting face like that.  Taehyung wondered what that face would look like twisted up in pleasure as loud, needy moans spilled past those sinful lips.

 

“Argh!” Taehyung cried, slamming his face on the table and disrupting the quiet atmosphere of the coffee shop as his thoughts got away from him once again.  Most people passed his outburst off as him being a student in distress after exam season and just ignored him.  Most people, of course, did not include Jimin, who came rushing over with concern for his student.

 

“Ah! Taehyung, is that you? What are you doing? Are you still not getting enough sleep?” words of concern tumbled from his lips as he spoke and sat across from his student without asking.  Taehyung raised his head slightly and got a good look of the man in front of him, his cheeks still a bit red from the cold, and his lips, chapped and purple from the frosty air, and his…

 

“Oh god…” Taehyung groaned and placed his head back on the table, gentler this time.

 

“What is it? Are you sick? Concerned with your exams grades? You’re a smart kid so I’m sure you did fine,” Jimin waved his hand dismissively and took a sip from his overly-sugary drink.

 

Taehyung raised his head to look at Jimin straight on.  Obviously, this man was brilliant.  He was slated to become a professor at such a young age.  It made Taehyung wonder just how in the world he could be so oblivious.  “Hyung… _Professor,_ I mean no disrespect, but are you stupid?”

 

Jimin’s rosy cheeks soon heated up red from anger, an accusing finger darting out to point at his student.  “What is with this kind of accusation?”

 

Taehyung shook his head before lowering his voice.  “You know I watch your camera show.  I called your screen name out in class. Somewhere in the back of your mind, you must remember this.  It must cross your mind.  You must realize what seeing you all the time, and hearing you, and watching those videos and knowing that it’s you but not being able to touch you is doing to me.  I think I’m falling apart,” Taehyung spoke quickly, and Jimin had a hard time following what was said.  Though, by the blush falling over his cheeks, it was obvious he understood what Taehyung was trying to say perfectly well.

 

He sat there for a moment, staring straight through the younger man as he processed those words.  He opened his mouth to speak several times before finally allowing words to come out.  “Taehyung.  You can…stop watching those at any time.  It’s…quite awkward to know that my identity has been discovered, that you know it’s me, and yet continue to watch them.  Behavior like that is going to cause me to imagine…things,” Jimin spoke slowly, carefully gauging his words though they didn’t make much sense.

 

“Is that why you called my name out in a video two week ago?” Taehyung blurted out, adding the time frame because that video had been the last one he’d watched, still a little spooked by it.

 

“That…that was-,” Jimin spoke, unable to form a proper sentence as his student’s eyes bore into him.  “Please stop staring at me like that.”

 

Taehyung leaned closer, his arms folded together and resting on the table, a smirk beginning to appear on his lips.  “Like what?”

 

Jimin scowled.  “Oh, like you don’t know.  You’re looking at me like you’re undressing me with your eyes.  What happened to _I don_ _’_ _t want to sleep with you, I want to get to know you?_ ”

 

“I still want to get to know you.  I want to be your friend.  I want to learn what you like, what you hate. What makes you laugh, what makes you cry, what scares you, what pisses you off. I want to make you fall for me,” Taehyung said boldly, unblinking.  Jimin squeaked.

 

“That’s pretty brazen of you.  I’m your teacher, you know,” Jimin crossed his arms over his chest, sitting back in the seat.

 

“I know.  This isn’t high school.  And I would hope a high school teacher would never call out one of his student’s names while pleasuring himself,” Taehyung leaned back as well, smiling innocently.

 

“That was a mistake!” Jimin cried, alerting attention of the few remaining patrons to himself.

 

Taehyung laughed softly, waiting to speak until listening ears were too bored to eavesdrop.  “I know.  You covered it well.  _Take me now,_ ” Taehyung quoted, and if looks could kill, he was sure the dirty look Jimin shooting him would have had the older man sentenced for murder.

 

“I’m done here,” Jimin said, and quickly stood up.

 

“Wait, wait,” Taehyung sighed.  “Look, obviously our friendship is getting off to a bad start.  But I meant what I said, I want to be your friend.  What do you say we start meeting here, every Thursday afternoon and get to know each other?  We can take slow, it doesn’t have to be formal,” Taehyung looked at his teacher hopefully, and the older man couldn’t help but take pity on him.

 

“Fine.  I’ll give you a chance,” he sighed, though he cracked the slightest of smiles.  Taehyung took it as a small victory and decided not risk saying anything else to ruin it, though his mind was still reeling with completely inappropriate thoughts.

 

Baby steps, he reminded himself.  Baby steps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoa two updates in a week


	6. I'm on Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> title inspired by "i'm on fire" by my mans bruce springsteen

 

As the year dwindled down, the days began getting shorter. This signaled the closeness of a much-needed break from studies for all students and teachers alike.  There was endless chatter throughout classroom and around the campus for the plans people were making for the break.  Plans to visit family, goof off every night and get drunk, sing karaoke, or eat enough food to feed a small village were bouncing from student to student.  Taehyung wished they’d shut up.

 

He was kind of a loner and didn’t have friends unless he were to count Hoseok from next door, and he didn’t.  And it wasn’t like Jimin was the type of friend he could spend the break with.  He probably had a family or something like that to go home to.  He didn’t have time to entertain a kid like Taehyung.

 

Or did he?

 

Taehyung entertained the thought as he walked slowly back to his dorm.  He couldn’t possibly ask for Jimin to spend time with him, though the notion was a bit exciting.  Staying up late together, going out for meals, maybe even doing some drinking of their own. 

 

Taehyung laughed out loud as he entertained this thought, startling some students bundled in their winter coats as they shuffled past.  Maybe he would be better off asking Hoseok to make plans with him.

 

-

 

On the last day of classes before the break, Taehyung was sitting in his seat in the class that Jimin taught as an assistant.  He tapped his fingers against the desk.  He and Jimin had promised to become friends but they hadn’t made much progress.  They had met up at the coffee shop a few times, but due to their busy schedules, they just didn’t have the time.  Taehyung had already thought about strengthening their relationship throughout the break, but the thought had made him laugh so hard that he spooked his fellow students.

 

Jimin called the class’ attention to himself, drawing Taehyung out of his own head.  Jimin was saying something about responsibility and studying despite being on break, but Taehyung found himself staring at the older man’s lips.  They were truly tantalizing, the way they moved as each word dripped from his lips, coated in his honey-sweet voice.  Soon, Taehyung was fantasizing about pressing his own lips against those soft-looking ones that Jimin possessed, holding the smaller man in his arms as their bodies molded together perfectly. 

 

Taehyung snapped out of his daydream once he felt something wet landing on his arm.  He blinked and looked at it, only to notice that it was his own drool from his little fantasy.  It was at that moment that Taehyung came to terms with the fact that he was royally fucked.  And not in a good way.

 

Taehyung sat through the rest of the lesson, rather antsy as he waited for it to end.  He had decided he would catch the assistant professor after class to say goodbye to him before the break, and maybe ask him if he had plans, maybe.  Even in his own thoughts, Taehyung was awkward.

 

Jimin ended his lecture early and the class was dismissed by the professor.  The students gathered their things and filed out of the class quickly.  It was the last class for most people, Taehyung included, so they high-tailed it as fast as they could.  As Taehyung was gathering his things, the professors disappeared into the office before he could flag Jimin down.  He shrugged to himself and took his time before walking to the office.

 

The sign next to the office door read “KNOCK before entering!” but Taehyung was not one to pay attention to signs next to doors.  He barged right in and regretted it immediately.  Instead of seeing Jimin and the professor sitting across from each other, discussing literature or whatever, he was greeted with the sight of Jimin in the professor’s lap and his tongue down the older man’s throat.  Taehyung gasped loudly, alerting their attention to him.

 

“Student Kim!” the professor shouted in a harsh tone, seemingly angry that Taehyung had not knocked.

 

“This…this is not the appropriate place to do that kind of thing!” Taehyung yelled and quickly sprinted out of the office, embarrassed and confused.

 

He kept running as far as his feet would carry him, not stopping until he ran out of breath.  He leaned against a wall and looked up at his surroundings.  Great.  He had run to the coffee shop without thinking about it.  He tried to regain his breath quickly so he could continue to run away.  He was about to take off when he heard footsteps and heavy panting behind him, a familiar hand clamping down on his shoulder.

 

“I knew…you would come here,” the owner of the hand said through ragged breaths.

 

“Go away,” Taehyung shrugged the hand off but didn’t move.

 

“Let me explain,” Jimin said softly, and he sounded guilty.  Taehyung couldn’t imagine why.

 

“What is there to explain.  You were making out with the professor.  Isn’t he married?” Taehyung asked, and he could hear that his voice was bitter.

 

“He’s recently divorced,” Jimin admitted rather sheepishly.

 

Taehyung turned around quickly to face him.  “Do you fuck him?”

 

“Excuse me?” Jimin choked, red faced from more than just the running.  “What gives you the right to even ask that?”

 

Taehyung bristled up before leaning in threateningly close to Jimin.  “We’re supposed to be friends?”

 

Jimin remained really quiet for a while before finally speaking up without meeting Taehyung’s eyes.  “We are friends.  Hey…are you aware of what the professor’s first name is?”

 

Taehyung blinked, confused.  “How is that relevant to the conversation?”

 

“It’s Taekwoon,” Jimin blurted suddenly. 

 

“So?”  Taehyung rolled his eyes, obviously annoyed.  He turned away before Jimin grabbed onto his shoulder again.

 

“Remember when I said _Tae_ on camera and you thought it was you?” Jimin bit his lip.

 

Taehyung blushed darkly.  “Yeah? Why? …Oh my god. Taekwoon.”  Taehyung covered his face with his hands.  It made so much sense.  Of course Jimin hadn’t called his name out while pleasuring himself.  The guy you love never loves you back, that’s not how it works.

 

“I’m sorry.  I shouldn’t have let you believe it,” Jimin was beyond embarrassed now, and looked like he wanted to just melt onto the street.

 

Taehyung sighed deeply before facing him again.  “Well, I’ve said it before and I’ll say it again.  I’ll just have to make you fall for me so you’ll forget about him,” he spoke a lot more confidently than he felt.  Jimin just smiled and shook his head softly.

 

“You’re so naïve,” he looked up at his student.  “Are we still friends?”

 

Taehyung paused before nodding eventually.  “Sure, I don’t see why not,” though he saw a lot of reasons why not.  Like the fact that he was in love with this man but he was fucking the professor, for one.

 

“Great! Want to do something during the break?” Jimin asked and he looked excited despite recent events.

 

Taehyung rubbed his hands together to warm them from the cold.  “Sure.  How does coffee sound?”

 

Jimin had already begun pushing his way inside the coffee shop.  “Coffee sounds perfect.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> plot twist yo

**Author's Note:**

> will update soon


End file.
